


Ten Seconds

by spACEtoast



Category: Janus Descending (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Murder, Spoiler for Entry Twelve, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spACEtoast/pseuds/spACEtoast
Summary: It can take less than 10 seconds for a person to lose consciousness as a result of strangulation, and death can occur in just under five minutes.





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DESCRIPTION OF SOMEONE BEING STRANGLED AND KILLED DO NOT READ IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Ten_

His fingers curl around her neck, pressing, closing.

_Nine_

She screams, it hurts worse than his palms pressing against her throat.

_Eight_

Lungs burning as hands continue to squeeze tighter and tighter. Blue eyes burning with emptiness and anger as she struggles.

_Seven_

Kicking, scratching, screaming- pieces of him catch and stick under her nails. Her head spins and pressure builds, dark spots blink in her periphery.

_Six_

The pressure builds against her carotid arteries; more pain, worse than anything else, as they begin to tear- blood spilling into arterial walls. She continues to scream one side of her body going numb.

_Five_

He lifts her into the air, one hand still clawing for release the other hanging limply by her side. Everything hurts, he's too strong. He slams her against the control panel earning him a sickening crunch she can't hear. The new pain blurs together with the old the same way her vision does, she can see only him now. She's still screaming.

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

He releases her and she falls to the ground with a thud her blood pooling around her. There is no more struggling, no more pain, no more anything. He stares down at her and she stares back at him unseeing. She isn't screaming anymore so he falls to his knees and screams for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night in like an hour so be gentle.


End file.
